The present disclosure relates to a technology of operating a screen displayed on a display part provided in an image forming apparatus.
Regarding an image forming apparatus operated by using a touch panel-type operation screen, there has been proposed so far a technology of switching a display of the operation screen by gesture with a finger. Examples of the technology includes an image forming apparatus which displays an express mode screen when a user makes a flick operation on a function setting area in a regular mode screen.